DeAd EnD
by Zee126
Summary: ALTERNATE ENDING TO TRUST NO ONE-What if Larryboy didn't survive? What if he was gone forever? All Vicki and Archibald have left are their memories, hopes, regrets, and the haunting loss of their hero, and everything has changed. Nothing would ever be the same. They were at a dead end...and they hated it.


**BEFORE WE EVEN START, THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT: THIS STORY IS A SOMEWHAT ALTERNATE ENDING TO LARRYBOY: TRUST NO ONE. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THAT STORY YET, THIS STORY WILL NOT MAKE SENSE AT ALL! **

**But if you have read that previous story, then you can go ahead. But remember, this is the alternate ending. The ending in Trust No One was happy, so this ending is really sad. It's a tearjerker, so I remember I warned you. But if you felt satisfied with the ending to Trust No One, you can leave now. But not only is this story an alternate ending, it also has some extra moments that took place during Trust No One that were not in that story and other moments.**

**Also, obviously I don't own Larryboy or anything at all. All I own are earphone and my creative fingers! **

**This is rated T for death but that's it. No violence or anything! If you read, and you really should have, Trust No One, you will see that it was just a simple slow death. Ugh, this fanfiction is really sad. **

**I was having second thoughts on actually posting it, yet I felt like there would always be someone who would be begging me to do this.**

**So if you feel brave, read on then.**

* * *

**DeAd EnD**

* * *

Twenty years.

It has been twenty long years. Somehow they managed to survive this long. But you could not really call it surviving. More like slowly collapsing. Suffering.

They suffered twenty long years without him. Without Larryboy.

It was the exact same date as it was when it all ended. That would make it the thirty-sixth anniversary of Larryboy's superhero career. It was also the twentieth anniversary of his death.

The city of Bumblyburg looked more like Ancient Greece. Everyone lost hope so long ago. But they were all stuck here. There was no where else to go. All the other cities were all the same. Crumbling after the lost of their own superhero.

The wind blew through the city, which was dark and dirty. It was about eight at night. Night was usually a dangerous time, but some did not care. While many shut themselves up in what was left of their homes, some faring better than others, some people would walk through the streets. Avoiding any criminals wandering around and just walk. They would probably be looking for food or other useful materials. But some would just walk through the town, looking around, thinking back to when they were happier, when the city looked like a city. But most importantly, they thought about what it was like when Larryboy was still around.

One such particular person was standing on an old abandoned building that was half torn down. She wore a black dirty cloak, her blonde hair streaked with grey hanging out from a hood, flowing softly in the breeze. Her name was Vicki.

Every year on that certain date was when she felt the worse. She felt like she was dying. Perhaps that was because Larryboy died on that same day. But when he died, it felt like she died too.

They were in love. A love that got played around with constantly.

He told her he loved her ever since they met. It was one of those "cinderella" situations. He was a janitor who was really a superhero. He looked so mild mannered, yet he was so much more.

As for her, she was not so sure when she began to like him. It was before they began dating prabably. Maybe it was their first meeting, the first time she saw him. It was a long time ago, but she remembered it well.

_"Where is he?" she asked excitedly, "Where is the new superhero?"_

_"Over there!" someone said._

_She turned to look and saw him. A face covered in a purple helmet with toilet plungers on the side. Meanwhile, the policemen were pulling a criminal who just got defeated away to jail._

_She watched the whole thing go over, how a new superhero saved the day. Recently, their old hero retired sometime ago. They were hero less, and they needed a new one._

_Vicki lifted her camera, ready to snap a new picture for the newspaper. This would be front page for sure._

_"Say cheese!" Vicki said happily._

_The new superhero turned to face her and smiled. She noticed he was a cucumber. Just like her._

_The camera snapped and a new picture was taken._

_Just then the superhero fired a plunger from the right side of his head. It latched on top of a high building. Vicki saw this and realized he was about to leave._

_"Hey!" she called out, "What's your name?"_

_The hero turned and looked at Vicki. Vicki did not really realize it, but he stared at her. His face went blank as he looked at her. He thought she seemed...nice..._

_Then he realized he was asked a question. "Oh...um..." he stuttered, then he remembered. "It's Larryboy."_

_Then with a smile, he jumped and got pulled away. He left._

_"Larryboy," Vicki muttered, looking after where Larryboy left. Then she looked down at her camera and went back to the _Daily Bumble_ to give the photos to her boss._

_Then next day at the _Daily Bumble_, a new janitor came in. He was also a cucumber._

_Vicki accidentally ran into him. Or did he run into her?_

_"I'm sorry," Vicki said, then she looked at him. He looked somewhat familiar._

_"I'm Vicki," Vicki said, smiling._

_The janitor looked at her. He knew her from yesterday, but she did not know it._

_"I'm Larry."_

That was so long ago. Vicki looked back at this memory, the first of a long list of memories she walked through every year on that dreadful day.

Honestly, she did not realize she had feelings for him until about six months before the day he was gone.

Vicki remembered it was on that day that some other cucumber asked her out. She said yes, but then she realized he was really a supervillain.

Vicki stared at a building in the distance. It was on top of that same building that she and Larryboy crashed on top of in his LarryPlane after the supervillain chased them around in a giant robot suit.

It was there that she realized how much Larryboy meant to her. Larryboy stood up for her when the supervillain began to taunt her. It was there that Vicki realized how much she liked Larryboy- his braveness, his kindness, his smile.

Vicki shuddered as she remembered that after Larryboy did that, she jumped out of the shattered LarryPlane, which caused it to tip over that building and crash with Larryboy in it. She was so thankful Larryboy survived that.

Vicki's eyes became watery as she remembered what came next. The first kiss then to all those dates. Then soon the six months went by and then it came to that last day.

Vicki remembered it all like it was yesterday. How she pulled Larryboy's mask off and found out he was also Larry, or Larry was also Larryboy. How she broke up with him afterwards.

"It was so dumb," Vicki said outloud, "It as my biggest mistake."

More tears rushed out of Vicki's eyes as she continued down the memories. There was her breaking a promise she made to help conceal Larryboy's secret, the break up, and then-

Larryboy sacrificed himself to save Vicki. One of the supervillains tried to poison her by surprise but Larryboy blocked her and got hit instead.

As this thought Vicki fell to the ground, a pile of sadness and tears. She cried outwardly and shamelessly. But she had to continue down the list. Down to the last memory.

Then there was how Larryboy still fought to save the city. Vicki sometimes forgot that Larryboy was fighting against all his enemies as the same. She always felt like she became the biggest problem, the main enemy. Like everything was her fault. Maybe it was.

Vicki thought of how Larryboy spent his last moments fighting to save them all, to save her. Then he was so close to being saved himself. He found the antidote and everything. Someone was bringing it over to him. She remembered him. It was Archibald, Larryboy's best friend. He was loyal to him more than she ever was. He had the antiodote. Then she decided to selfishly took a photo for the newspaper and her camera flash made Archibald drop the antidote and it was all gone. Everything was gone- their hopes, their city...their hero.

Vicki cried and groaned in agony. She finished the list of memories. Every year she would do this. She would stand on that old building and look at Bumblyburg, finding each place that held a memory, staring at it, thinking about the past until all her tears blurred her vision. She would start at the park where she first met him and then look all around her until she saw that certain area in the park where it all ended. It was all too terrible but she had to do it.

Vicki remembered holding Larryboy. The antidote fell on the ground, the glass bottle containing that precious liquid loudly shattering to pieces in front of her. The antidote spread into a thick pile. As she held Larryboy, she could feel his body shut down and begin to die, going limp. That last moment.

_"T-thank you," Larryboy finally managed to say. He was covered in tears now, his eyes shut._

_Then he went completely limp. His body felt cold all of a sudden._

_Vicki stared at him. Was he...he could not be! He was just there less than a second ago._

_"Larry?" she whispered. She pushed his head around. No reaction._

_She dropped him on the grass quickly in surprise. Vicki stared at him on her "knees."_

_"Larry?" she said louder._

_Archibald was somehow standing again silently. His mouth was open in awe and his eyes were large, tears sliding down from them in a stream._

_Vicki looked up at him. "He's g-g..." she tried to say but she choked on her tears._

_Archibald immediaty grabbed Larryboy and began shaking him. "He can't be! He's not dead! He can't be! Larryboy? Larryboy?! Larry?! This can't be real! Wake up! This is all a dream! Open you eyes! Get up! Can't you hear me? I demand you to stand up and laugh and say everything is ok! You can't be dead! Get up! COME BACK!"_

Larry never came back.

After that, a big group of supervillains who got defeated by Larryboy just before he died got taken to jail. Vicki heard that they all were sentenced for life, but none of them actually carried out the sentence. Two months later, one villain escaped and without Larryboy helping out, one by one, they all escaped.

But many actually gave up crime after Larryboy's death. It was not worthy to them anymore. Many left Bumblyburg, and a few actually became good citizens. But they had so much regret, feeling like they were tied to Larryboy's death forever. Just like Vicki.

There were still some supervillains who did not give up. Some actually took up the oppurtunity they thought they wanted before and struck the city.

Without Larryboy, the city was unprotected. As for other superheroes, all nearby superheroes were injured when one of the supervillains somehow filled an underground hideout with fireworks and blew it up. When all the supervillains escaped and a good number of them continued evil, they not only struck Bumblyburg but all the other cities with weakened superheroes. Soon the nearby towns became wrecks just like Bumblyburg, but Bumblyburg probably suffered the worst.

Vicki looked up at a giant cracking bee statue that sat on the roof, covered in dust. It was there because Vicki was standing on the _Daily Bumble_, where her old job was. She blew some of the sad dusty layer off of the statue.

The days after Larryboy's death were terrible. First there was the funeral, which was devastating. Then there was the burial and that was it. Her boyfriend was buried underground.

One of the most reocurring crimes in the city involved fireworks. The villains blamed most of all for Larryboy's death were the duo the Achemist and his mother, Mother Pearl. They were also the ones who decided to blow up the superhero headquarters and injure all the superheroes with fireworks. After Larryboy's death and whenthe city eventually lost control of the crime, the remaining criminals would steal fireworks and use them against the city, lighting them near buildings or firing them at people. Firework crimes were one of the reasons why the _Daily Bumble_ was halfway torn down.

It happened ten years ago, which was ten years after Larryboy's death.

_Vicki walked into Bob the Tomato's office, the editor of the _Daily Bumble.

_She was tired and sad as usual. Crimes were getting worse in the city, and everyday she came back to Bob with another article about bad news._

_When Vicki walked into the office, it was a mess as usual, with Bob at his desk, his face buried on the table in depression. The whole place was a mess, crumbled papers scattered everywhere, a layer of dust on most of the furniture, and the cobwebs here and there. One reason it was a mess was because Bob never hired any new janitors. After Larryboy died and Bob found out he was really Larry, he decided to not hire a new janitor. It would just be too much for everyone. Another reason why everything was untidy was because no one really cared anymore._

_"Bob," Vicki said softly. Bob lifted his head, but a look of agony still sat on his face._

_"I can't believe this is where it all went down to," Bob said randomly._

_Vicki nodded._

_"You know, sometime after...he left...I felt like quitting. I wanted to shut down the whole newspaper completely. But I decided to keep going on, to keep delivering news to everyone, hoping one day that we will all hear good news again," Bob said._

_"All we get is bad news. It's been like that for ten years now," Vicki said._

_"I know. Its been hard on everyone. It's been hard for Junior too. He tried to act strong at first, but I honestly got worried about him. It's been ten years now. He grew up too fast," Bob said._

_Vicki nodded again. It was true. Junior, the cub reporter for the _Daily Bumble_ was only eight when it all happened. Now everything was different. Junior was not the usual happy kid he was when he was younger._

_"Actually, I haven't seen Junior for months," Vicki said, "I always thought he was off somewhere and he always came back here when I was not around."_

_"I thought he was only around when I wasn't here," Bob said. "Does that mean none of us has seen Junior for some time now?"_

_"Where could he have gone?" Vicki asked. Suddenly, there was a big bang outside. Vicki saw colors flash outside of the window in Bob's office. She knew exactly what it was._

_"It's another firework attack!" she gasped._

_"What? Now?" Bob asked. He turned around and look out the window. "It's a close one. They are right outside. They can't be aiming...at us?"_

_Suddenly, firework rockets smashed through the big glass window. Vicki and Bob jumped under Bob's desk. Vicki shut her eyes. Firework crimes were so frequent now. If Larryboy was still alive, just the very thought of him surviving getting poisoned and nearly dying would have crippled the evil minds of many criminals from even thinking of such crimes. But Larry was not here, and Vicki and Bob hoped they did not get the worst of it. Criminals were not only stealing fireworks but modifying them. They were so dangerous now that they were considered weapons instead of party decorations._

_When an ear blasting boom filled the air, Bob and Vicki realized they really did get hit with the worst._

_When the duo came out from under the table, the lights in Bob's office were dead, probably from the electricity being cut. Smoke filled the room but there was not much damage except the broken window and the pieces of firework cardboard scattered across pushed over furniture. Still, there had to be more damage._

_Bob and Vicki used the emergency stairs and ran out of the building. When they got out, they saw half the building was torn down. A massive firework must have been constructed and used._

_Bob stared at the building, his face pale. His mouth was open but no words came out. He was speechless._

_"What do we do now, Bob?" Vicki asked._

_Bob turned to look at her, mouth still agape. Vicki can never forget his words._

_"I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry. Goodbye."_

_With that Bob turned around and walked away. Vicki wanted to follow him but decided against it. Then she saw someone holding a box of matches. It was the criminal who set off the fireworks and probably made the giant one._

_Vicki walked up towards him. She did not recognise him. He must be one of those new villains who did not witness Larryboy's death._

_"Hey! What was that for?" Vicki demanded. Then she stopped talking. She stared at the guilty face of the villain, who was dressed in black ad wore a black fedora._

_She spoke in a whispher._

_"Junior? How could you?"_

Vicki wiped away some off her tears with her black coat. Junior was eighteen when he pulled the firework attack. It turns out after Larryboy's death, he lost hope and when everything went bad, his childhood ended early. Too early. He eventually turned to a life of crime. But when he and Vicki met again after the firework scheme, Junior said he was sorry. Then he dropped the matches and walked away like Bob did.

As for Bob, the last things he said to Vicki that day were the last things he said to her in total. In fact, she has not seen Junior or Bob since then. She has no idea where they are now.

Vicki twisted a lock of greying hair as she stared at the ground. She was all alone. There was only one person left for her. She did not believe it at first, but there was someone left after all, someone whom she least expected.

_Vicki sat on a bench in the park. She was crying in public, but she did not care. It seemed like everyone was doing the same anyway. No one was outside though._

_She could not believe that just yesterday Larryboy...she could not even think of _that_ word._

_She felt like it was all her fault. She did it, everyone should blame her. She must be shamed._

_Suddenly, Vicki felt like someone was standing next to her. She looked up. She jumped. It was Archibald._

_Vicki was speechless._

_"Hello, Vicki," Archibald said._

_Vicki could not say anything. What were you supposed to do when you kill someone and the next day that someone's best friend is standing right next to you?_

_Tears rushed out of Vicki's eyes._

_"I'm sorry!" she choked, "It's all my fault! I killed Larry! I killed him! I know you two were close and you probably knew each other more and longer than he knew me! I know you must hate me! I'm sorry! It's all my fault! You can say whatever you want! I hate myself already!"_

_Archibald gently sat down next to her._

_"I'm not here to ridicule you. In fact, I feel like I am responsible too for what happened. But honestly, none of it really is anyone's fault. It's not your fault that someone tried to poison you and that Larry wanted to be that hero," Archibald said._

_"What?" Vicki asked, tears streaming down her face. The British asparagus smiled kindly back._

_"I'm saying I'm not mad at you. Actually, I knew you needed some comfort as much as I need some too. We both liked Larry and we both lost him. I don't think he would want us both to hate each other," Archibald said._

_"Larry..." Vicki muttered. Then Archibald did something she did not expect._

_He hugged her. He was comforting her._

Soon, Vicki and Archibald grew close. Archibald, even though he was just about as broken down as Vicki, would visit, and they would comfort each other. When the towns fell to crime, they would make sure the other was ok. When Vicki lost Junior, Bob, and her job at the *Daily Bumble,* which closed down, Archibald helped her heal. Vicki looked up to Archibald like an older brother. Even though she thought he would hate her, they grew close.

Yet there was something that Vicki never told Archibald after those twenty years. She did not want to. She felt like if she did, she would make Archibald concerned, scared, depressed, or even angry at her.

Vicki constantly saw Larryboy around her. She thought she was going insane.

They were short halllucinations. Sometimes she saw Larryboy, or sometimes she saw Larry. He was still young, still healthy and unharmed, still alive. He only lasted a second though, and Vicki saw him out of the corners of her eyes. Everytime Vicki turned to look at him, he disappeared. But he would always come back sometime later.

Sometimes he was smiling, sometimes frowning, sometimes he looked like he was hurt, or sometimes it was just an nuetral blank look. Sometimes Larry was facing her, or just looking in another direction. Or sometimes he was doing both, facing another direction, then looking at her through the corners of his eyes or turning his head completely. But then he would be gone again.

Vicki stared ahead at nothing. The breeze played with her hair as she sat in her black coat. Then out of the corners of her eyes, she saw him, again. Larryboy was standing next to her, looking straight ahead like she was.

Vicki gasped and shut her eyes. _It's all an illusion, it's all an illusion,_ she told herself. The hallucination made her more sad. Why must he torture her on that specific day?

Vicki opened her eyes again and turned to look to the side again. Larryboy was still there.

Vicki screamed and turned her head straight again so fast that her black hood fell off her pale blonde hair. When she looked back again, Larryboy was still there and was looking at her, smiling.

"Larry?!" she screamed.

"Hi Vicki," Larryboy replied in a friendy tone.

Vicki screamed again. The hallucinations never talked to her.

"You...you...are you real?" Vicki asked in shock.

"What do you mean?" Larryboy asked, still slightly smiling.

"How-why-what?" Vicki stuttered. Then she took a deep breathe. Larryboy still smiled at her.

"Oh Larry," Vicki said, "You don't how hard it was. All those years without you."

"What was it like?" Larryboy asked.

"Terrible. The crimes went up and I don't know where Bob and Junior ended up. But, oh, Archibald is ok. He is so nice to me. I don't know where he is tonight, but we both miss you. We want you back," Vicki said.

"I'm sorry," Larryboy replied, frowning.

"It's not your fault you can't be here. It's mine," Vicki said. She did not care Archibald told her it was not like that over and over. She felt guilty still.

"It's not your fault, Vicki," Larryboy replied, looking off into the distance as a strong gust of wind blew past him.

"I wish you didn't die in the first place. We miss you. We really really do," Vicki said.

Larryboy nodded and smiled again. "I know. You and Archibald were awesome. I couldn't live without you guys either."

Vicki nodded back. Then she stood up and jumped towards Larryboy. She had to hug him.

Vicki jumped, ready to feel Larryboy's love and kindness against her. Suddenly a loud bang sounded through her ears. All she felt was cold hard concrete. It hurt.

Vicki opened her eyes and looked around. She was laying on the roof of the _Daily Bumble_. Alone. She thought she jumped towards Larryboy. But Larry was nowhere to be seen.

"Larry?!" Vicki cried out, starting to tear up again. "Larryboy?! Come back!"

Suddenly, another loud bang was heard. Vicki recognized it at once. Her face was lit up by colors in the sky. More fireworks. But it was not a criminal act.

Every year, someone, mostly villains but for some cruel reason, sometimes a normal citizen, would start sending off fireworks on that day. That terrible day. The villains would do it to celebrate while the good neutral people would do it in remembrance. Vicki hated both methods.

Vicki got up from the roof in disappointment. She looked down and realized she dropped something from her pocket.

It was the photograph she took of Larryboy on that very first day. She almost forgot she brought it with her. Tears began to splatter against the old photo of Larryboy's smiling face.

More fireworks erupted in the sky. Their large booms thundered through the air.

Vicki got down on the roof again and screamed in agony, louder than the fireworks.

* * *

The fireworks sounded off behind Archibald as he trudged through the dark. He was going somewhere special.

It was that dreaded time of year again. Archibald was always feeling terrible during these two different times of the year: Larryboy's birthday and Larryboy's superhero anniversary/death anniversary. It was now the second date, and Archibald was spending that night in a new way.

As Archibald passed through the rusty tall black iron gates surrounding the cemetery, he realized he has not been there for years. But it's been twenty years- he had to do it. It was dark, and he had a flashlight with him, but the batteries were low and he did not get any new ones. So he decided to only use it for emergencies and to have only the moonlight guide his way.

As he passed different tombstones, he thought how each person there had their own story. The only people who could tell their story now were the people who loved them. Now Archibald was the one who held Larry's story.

He remembered it all, being Larry's best friend for many many many years. He watched Larry rise as a hero and then he watched him get crushed.

He remembered those last days, those days so long ago. He was spending most of them in the LarryCave building stuff. He regretted it now.

All he remembered from those blurry dark days were piles of blueprints surrounding him, tools scattered everywhere, coffee for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, how the lights burned out from overuse, ideas blowing up in his mind, the dancing imaginary leprechauns, Larryboy trying to contact him to no prevail, and then the leaf blower. That dangerous thing.

Archibald hardly remembers where that twisted idea came from. Who ever thinks of making a leaf blower that can destroy everyone? He remembered falling asleep after four days of no sleep and waking up to discover the leaf blower missing. He could not believe it when Larryboy said the Alchemist stole it.

Then it came to that day, the last anniversary. Archibald remembered riding in the LarryMobile with Larryboy on the way to the big anniversary celebration.

_"Ok, when you say your speech, make sure you mention how proud you are to be the superhero of Bumblyburg," Archibald said._

_"I know," Larryboy said, steering the LarryMobile and keeping his eyes on the road._

_"Oh wait- don't mention it too much. You should also say how much you care about the town," Archibald added._

_"Archie, I know what to do," Larry said, steering and making the LarryMobile take a turn. "We went over those flash cards already." Larryboy and Archibald were going over the speech Larryboy was going to make at the anniversary party. Many people were going to say something, and Larryboy was to be the last with everyone listening._

_"Oh, I know," Archibald said, "This has to be good! Sixteen years is a big deal!"_

_"You said that about ten years, and eleven and twelve and thirteen and fourteen and fifteen," Larryboy said, chuckling. "Besides, I'm still worried though. You know how the past days seemed off with Oswald being stolen and all."_

_Archibald silently nodded. Oswald was that weird name Larryboy gave to the leaf blower._

_"I'm sure it will be fine. What could go wrong?" Archibald said smiling._

So much went wrong. Everything went wrong. First there was the big fight between Larryboy and a bunch of other superheroes against the Alchemist. Archibald watched it all from behind a bench. He was happy Larrybot survived that but yet he did not know what was going to happen next.

Archibald remembering the world seeming like it was frozen when Larryboy's identity was revealed. He watched Vicki pull that mask off of Larryboy's face right on that giant screen in the park showing their every moves. He felt like all those sixteen years of keeping such a big secret went down the drain.

When Larryboy got poisoned, Archibald was in the crowd. He could not reach Larryboy. He was too far away, surrounded by other people.

But he remembered the Alchemist raising that metal claw, and throwing forward a syringe. Archibald stared at it for so long that he remembered what it looked like so well, with its needle glistening with a dark liquid splashing inside of it. He remembered the syringe about to hit Vicki when Archibald sees Larryboy jump.

_Archibald could swear he heard the needle cut in to Larryboy. He could also hear Larryboy cry out in pain. A high pitched tone that sent Archibald running, pushing through the stunned crowd. No one else was moving, and al those people blocked Larryboy out of Archibald's sight._

_Archibald heard a louder, piercing scream that he could only guess came from Larryboy before everyone else started screaming. Finally everyone started moving. They swarmed past Archie in the opposite direction, pushing him back a bit. When everyone cleared out of the way more, Archibald could see his best friend on the ground._

_"Larryboy! Larryboy!" Archibald screamed as he ran closer to Larryboy. He saw his eyes slowly close when he was just a few feet away._

_The Alchemist and Mother Pearl's laughter filled the air. Their cackling made Archibald angry, but there was more important things right now._

_Vicki stood over Larryboy, tears rising and falling from her face. A few seconds later she got pulled away by the receding crowd, which was like the ocean tide at a beach._

_At the same time, as Archibald finally approached Larryboy, superheroes covered in ashes ran to his side. A mob of the ash covered superheroes hauled Larryboy away, Archibald following them. Archibald took one last look behind at the park. It was empty except for Mother Pearl and the Alchemist, still laughing._

All the superheroes hid with the unconscious Larryboy and the worried Archibald between shadowed places until the fire from the fireworks attack in what use to be the S.H.U.S.H., the superhero headquarters, died down. After most of the smoke cleared away. All the superheroes returned to the destroyed headquarters, fearing other villains would catch them all in their weakest moments.

There was one room that was deemed safe in the S.H.U.S.H., which was a room mostly protected by reinforced metal. It was hidden by a metal wall and it held the important classified documents containing information about the superheroes. Even though fireworks blew the wall hiding the room down, it was still safe. So all the superheroes and Archibald carried Larryboy into the crater that once was the S.H.U.S.H., hoping for the better.

Archibald examined the damage to the S.H.U.S.H. So much expensive technology was all gone. In fact, a giant monitor that hung in the main room of the S.H.U.S.H. had sparks flying out of it until it fell and shattered on the ground.

Archibald never left Larryboy's side. While many of the badly injured superheroes also took refuge in the safe room, Larryboy's condition was deemed the worst.

Larryboy lay on the floor on a white mat with a thin blanket draped over him like the other injured superheroes in the make-shift hospital. At one point, Bok Choy, a wise old retired superhero who trained Larryboy, came up to Archibald, saying they were going to run some test on Larryboy with some surviving technology from the S.H.U.S.H. After hooking up some wires to Larryboy's skin that were connected to a computer, Bok Choy stared at the screen. Then with a pale face, he quickly removed the wires. *"This is more serious than we thought," Bok Choy said.*

Archibald sighed as continued his walk through the cemetery. It began to rain and the moonlight got dim but he did not care. The current fireworks stopped a few minutes ago.

Bok Choy disappeared along with a handful of other superheroes. They were all injured from the fireworks, and got easily captured or defeated by advancing villains after Larryboy's death.

Archibald could not believe the news Bok Choy gave him. It sounded too sad to be true, yet it was.

_Soon Archibald began yelling at Larryboy, like he was just asleep. _"He_ was_ just asleep, right?"_ Archibald thought._

_"Larryboy! Come back! We need you! Help us! Who will save us? _You have got to be ok!"

_Suddenly, Larryboy began to mumble something. "I'm sorry. I can't. I'm sorry."_

_"Larryboy!...," Archibald yelled, but got no reply. Archibald was practically shaking Larryboy but came to a slow stop._

_"He's a goner...he might not make it...I can't believe it...this can't be happening!" Archibald began to say._

_Suddenly, Larryboy's eyes opened up in tiny slits. Archibald gasped when he saw this and stood over Larryboy, looking back into his face. Then Larryboy's eyes closed again._

_"LARRYBOY!" Archibald screamed._

_"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Larryboy began to mumble. Then he suddenly sat up, his eyes wide. "I'M SORRY!"_

_Archibald backed away as Larryboy slumped in pain. He looked around at his surroundings, confused._

_"W-what happened? Where am I?" Larryboy asked._

Archibald remembered that small moment that brought him a little amount of hope. But Larryboy looked so broken, his skin paler and his eyes, now a dull grey, scared Archibald when they looked at him.

Larryboy still said that he wanted to fight, after all that happened he was still determined to save everyone. Archibald hated yet admired that determination. So he took up his best friend's last request and helped him.

Archibald pushed Larryboy in a wheelchair to a burned down collapsing building, which everyone falsely blamed Larryboy for its destruction. There many villains were waiting for them.

Archibald pushed on the door to the building which quickly disintegrated, and walked forward, all villains watching him and most especially Larryboy, who was in the wheelchair.

The villains offered to give Larryboy an antidote for Larryboy if he just left then. But when Archibald consulted quickly with Larryboy, he could never forgot that hushed sentence that came from Larryboy's fading breathe.

**_"I want to save everyone, Archie."_**

The fighting was terrible. Villains tried to tear Archibald to shreds while they did who knew what to Larryboy. Archie could only guess what Larryboy was thinking at that moment.

At the same time, the villains were broadcasting their fight to all of Bumblyburg with a video camera that sent footage to the same giant screen set up in the park that showed Vicki revealing Larryboy's identity. Archibald took this as a chance to convince everyone that Larryboy did not burn the buildng down and asked for help. But no one could help them.

Soon the building began to collapse and everyone left. Everyone but Larryboy. Archibald could hear his heart pound as Larryboy got trapped in the building. Yet somehow he jumped out and defeated all the criminals. Archibald could never forget the spirited hero.

But they still did not get that happy ending.

_Archibald held the glass in his grasp. It was what they needed all along. He actually had it. The antidote._

_Archibald began running up to Larryboy. His best friend would live after all. But suddenly a flash blinded Archibald. All he saw was white. Then he heard the breaking of glass._

_Archibald blinked until his vision came back, and he did not like what he saw. The antidote was no longer in his grasp and lay on the floor, a puddle of a thick liquid and shattered glass. And there was Vicki, holding her camera and trembling._

_"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU JUST DID?"_

_Then with a harsh cough, Larryboy fell to the ground._

Archibald stopped walking. He forgot how long he has been moving but he could not keep going. Instead, he just found a bench and sat down.

_"No...Larry please stay with me. Maybe we can get another antidote in time..."_

_"I...don't think I can. It...hurts so much Archie...it hurts...I don't think..."_

_"Oh my, I know. I'm sorry. But please don't say this is...just don't move. Maybe...maybe you won't...leave..."_

_"He has a minute left," the Alchemist's voice said._

_Archibald screamed._

Archibald quickly shook his head and shut his eyes. Tears threatened to spill out. This was always hard to remember because it hurt him so much.

_"T-thank you..."_

_"He can't be! He's not dead! He can't be! Larryboy? Larryboy!? Larryboy?!"_

Archibald let his tears fly freely. So what if he was a guy and he had to be strong? He lost his best friend, and he could never forget that!

The days after that were the hardest. But Archibald found a way to make them somewhat easier.

_Archibald walked through the park, still littered with streamers and damages from the big fights the day before._

_He was alone._

_Larryboy's funeral was to be the next day. Today was just a day of mourning for everyone._

_Archibald silently strolled along. No one was around. But he heard someone crying loudly._

_Archibald stopped walking and turned his head. There, on a park bench, all alone, sat Vicki. She was crying._

_Archibald stared at her. He was not sure what to think._

_Some of the people in Bumblyburg thought that Archibald would be mad at Vicki._

_At first, he was mad. In fact, when Larryboy died next to him, he hoped something bad would happen to Vicki. But now, seeing Vicki fall apart, he knew he was wrong. She loved Larryboy as much as he did, and Larryboy liked the both of them. Archibald was horrified to think of Larryboy's sad expression if he ever found out Archibald and Vicki hated each other. Archie could not do that to his friend._

_Besides, Vicki needed help. Helping her was what Larryboy wanted someone to do._

_Archibald quietly approached Vicki. Vicki then looked up and gasped._

_"Hello, Vicki," Archibald said._

_Then Vicki began to sob uncontrollably and sputtered many things like, "I'm sorry!" and "It's all my fault."_

_Then Archibald sat down and began to explain to Vicki that he did not hate her. _

___"I'm saying I'm not mad at you. Actually, I knew you needed some comfort as much as I need some too. We both liked Larry and we both lost him. I don't think he would want us both to hate each other." _

_Then he hugged her, trying to comfort her._

The following years Archibald and Vicki grew close. When everything fell out of control, Archibald would make sure to see if Vicki was ok. Vicki would always welcome him, convinced that Archie does not hate her. She looked up to him.

Archibald eventually got worried though. Sometimes he saw Vicki extremely nervous, suddenly turning her head to look at something as if there was something important there, but when Archibald looked he saw nothing. Then Vicki would look really sad.

When the _Daily Bumble_ got hit with fireworks, Archibald quickly ran over there. He wanted to make sure Vicki was ok.

When he got there, all he saw was a now damaged building. No one was around but he found a box of matches on the ground.

_Archibald walked inside the building. The ground floor was still stable, just clouded with smoke. It was the higher floors that were the hit._

_Arhibald ran past the thrown open doors at the front entrance. Then he stopped when his shadow cast over someone in front of him. In the middle of the floor, surrounded by broken glass and crumbling cement, sat Vicki. Her back was turned to Archibald but he could tell she was crying._

_Suddenly, Vicki looked up and turned to the side._

_"Larry! It's too dangerous to-" Vicki yelled. But then she stopped. Archibald looked at where Vicki was looking but saw no one. But the mention of Larry felt like something stabbed him._

_Vicki then looked behind her. She immediately stood up and looked surprised to see Archibald._

_"Archibald," Vicki said, "What are you doing here? When did you get here?"_

_"I'm came to see it you were ok," Archibald said, "But I'm worried that you really aren't."_

_Vicki put a big fake smile on her face. "I'm fine! Nothing wrong with me! I didn't get hurt by the fireworks or anything!"_

_Archibald could tell she lying though._

Tiny rain drops bounced off of Archibald's dark suit. Archibald broke out of thought and stood up from the bench. He forgot he was still in the cemetery. He started walking again. He did not reach his destination yet.

Archibald had not been there for a while. He use to be there everyday, but then decided to take a break. He felt bad that that break turned into years. It got so painful to just to there all the time.

_Archibald held the purple cloth so gently. It was one of Larryboy's capes. Archibald brought it with him. He offered to give another spare to Vicki, but surprisingly she refused and said that Archibald could keep it. She said she had something to remind her of Larryboy already._

_The lights in the room were dim. The rows of seats were empty, since everyone already left. Archibald was the last one there._

_Tissue boxes lay scattered across the room. It seemed like the whole town was there, and every single person used a box of tissues._

_Archibald walked forward, clutching the purple cape. Then he stopped in front of the open coffin._

_There lay Larryboy, all still and peaceful. He was wearing his superhero costume. Archibald looked at the still face. It looked like Larryboy was smiling. He looked so comfy like he was asleep in that big box, surrounded by red satin._

_"Oh Larry," Archibald whispered. "I'm sorry for everything that happened to you. It's too late to save you now, when everything is all over."_

_Larryboy made no reply of course._

_"I don't know how we are going to move on without you. I know you would want us to, but I'm not so sure if that's possible. I remember I said I will always be by your side, but when you get buried tomorrow, we will be separated."_

_Archibald paused, feeling too sad. "Only God knows how I will survive I guess. I think you would be happy to know that Vicki and I are getting along. We don't hate each other, and I'm sure you would like that. Yesterday I offered to comfort her. I will look after her for you. I know you would like that._

_"As for Oswald, I'm destroying that cursed thing. I'll make sure to get rid of it somehow. Tomorrow I'll try burning it or something like that."_

_Archibald stopped talking. He realize he was really talking to a dead body._

_With a sigh, he said, "I will never forget you."_

_Then Archibald slowly closed the coffin. He draped the purple cape over it. Then he turned around and walked to the back of the room. Since he was the last one there, he switched the lights off. The only light came from outside of the room. The light streamed down on the purple cape._

_With one look back, Archibald walked out the door and gently closed it. The passage of light narrowed on the purple cape until it was gone._

At the burial, as Archibald watched the coffin get lowered into the ground, he almost thought of jumping in after it.

That night after the burial, Oswald lay on the ground in the middle of nowhere on fire. The smoke of the burning leaf blower was thick and clouded above it.

Archibald thought of moving out of the LarryManor since he was all alone, but he could not. The LarryCave was right under it, and he did not want to lose that. Whenever he needed company, he just invited Vicki over for tea. He even showed her the LarryCave. If only Larryboy was there to show her everything, but that could never happen now.

Archibald was worried the mansion would get hit by fireworks, but it never happened. There was some type of "barrier" blocking the mansion. No one dared to go to it except for Archibald, since it was his home, and Vicki. The villains left it alone.

When the crime went up and the cities began crumbling, weak and defeated superheroes took refuge in the mansion. Archibald welcomed them all. He even tried to help fight the crime still by giving the superheroes any spare weapons or information or any help they needed. But yet the protection of the superheroes was too weak anyway. The villains took their opportunity of advantage when all the superheroes were weak after the S.H.U.S.H. blew up. Sometimes Archibald thought if Larryboy survived he could have helped stop something like this from every happening. But that never happened. None of Archibald's fantasies about what the world would be like with Larryboy still around ever happened. They never will. Larryboy was not coming back because he was _dead._ Archibald had to keep telling this to himself. Nothing can be reversed because death is irreversible. If you play with it, you cannot go back and fix any mistakes. They were at a dead end and Archibald hated it.

The rain still continued to pour on Archibald's head as he splashed through the now soggy ground. He did not bring an umbrella with him, but he did not really care either.

Archibald felt like he was walking for ages now. It was dark and wet. He was not sure if he really remembered the way to where he was going after all.

Archibald stopped walking once again and looked up. "Hmm?"

There was someone standing nearby. It was dark so Archibald could not tell who it was, but whoever it was they did not have an umbrella either.

Archibald thought that the reason he or she were there was the same reason he had- they both lost someone. Archibald realized that this was another person in despair and needed comfort.

Archibald walked through the rain towards the person.

"Hello there," Archibald called out, "Are you all right?"

Archibald watched the dark figure move, probably turning around.

"I'm fine," said a male voice.

"Really? Why are you here?" Archibald said, "I lost someone a long time ago, so I'm paying them a visit. I was wondering if you were doing the same."

"Actually, that's exactly why I'm here too," said the stranger.

"Well, you know what they say. Misery deserves company," Archibald said walking up to the stranger. They still could not see each other though.

"Yeah, I am miserable right now. And I would like company," said the stranger.

"So would I," Archibald said.

"If you don't mind, could you tell me about the person you lost?"

Archibald tensed up at first then relaxed. "I don't mind. I just don't feel like saying his name right now."

"Ok."

"I knew this guy for a long time. He was my best friend. He was really brave and funny at the same time. We were so loyal to each other. He loved helping people, so I helped him do just that. For years we did this, helping others. He was a hero. Then one day he started dating this girl. He knew that girl for a long time, and they fell in love. Then one day everything changed. It's a long story, but all the people my friend cared about were in danger. As for the girl, she was about to get killed. But then my friend saved her by getting hurt instead of her. He was dying yet he still worked to help everyone. Even though everyone he loved was saved, he still died. Today marks the day he died, and I decided to come here," Archibald explained.

"I'm sorry for your lost," the stranger said. "I can see how much that hurts, considering that he was your best friend."

"Yes, I was sad for a really time. The destruction and collapsing of all the towns did not help either. Now these days I still try helping people like my best friend. In fact, I take care of the girl he liked. We are close now," Archibald said.

"That's good. I guess since you told me your story I should tell you mine now. But it's different than yours. The person I lost I hated and I'm doing so much worse now."

"You hated him?" Archibald asked, "But you still came to see him here?"

"Yes. I know its sounds dumb but I just had to."

"It think he would appreciate it. So what happened?" Archibald asked.

The stranger paused for a second. "This guy was liked by everyone but me and a bunch of people like me. I had many regrets in my life, but back then I loved it all. Well, sort of. My mother lived with me and we both hated this guy. We thought he was ruining our lives. So my mother and I made up this plan. We put everyone who liked this guy in danger. We were trying to make this guy suffer. We did many horrible crimes. The final blow was to kill someone really really close to him. But the person we originally targeted got protected by this guy because he liked her so much."

"Wow. This sounds like something my best friend did," Archibald said.

"Yes, when you told me your story it reminded me of this guy. We...we killed him. I killed him. Everyone hated us after that. We thought this guy was someone who wanted to make us suffer, but it was the opposite. We were making everyone suffer but he wanted to stop us. And now he's gone. I could not live with the guilt. My mom and I were sent to jail but we eventually escaped. But we lived in hiding for the rest of the time."

"I'm so sorry," Archibald said. He wished Larryboy was here to hear this sad story. Larryboy would comfort this guy and would offer to help, even though he did many bad things. Larryboy was just a good guy like that, and even though he spent his life as a superhero defeating criminals, he still helped everyone no matter who they were. Archibald realized he had to do what Larryboy could not do now that he was not here. He would do the same thing he did to Vicki. He would comfort this guy, even though he did something regrettable.

"What happened to your mother?" Archibald asked.

"She's gone too. She was really old when this all happened. She is somewhere here too. I already visited her so I'm going to the guy I told you about next."

"So when did he die?" Archibald asked.

"I just hear its today but I lost count of how many years ago it was."

"Wow. Same dates but different stories. Interesting. So what's your name?" Archibald asked.

"Edward."

Archibald nodded in the rain and said, "My name is Archibald."

"Archibald?!" Edward asked, surprised.

"Yes."

"As in, Archibald, the best friend of Larryboy, the superhero who got killed years ago!?" Edward asked, sounding scared.

"What?! How could you guess that?!" Archibald asked surprised.

"Everyone knows who you are! You become really famous everywhere after Larryboy died! You were that guy who was next to him when he died! The girl you talked about was named Vicki! All three of you are widely known!" Edward said wildly. "That's why you are here! It's the anniversary!"

"Why, yes," Archibald said stunned, "That's it."

At this, Edward, began moving rapidly, a black shadow dancing in the dark. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's all my fault!"

"What? How would that be-"

"Don't you get it? It was all me!" Edward lay some kind of hand on Archibald. It felt metallic and cold. What kind of arm was that?

"I don't know what you mean! What's your last name?" Archibald asked.

"Wiggins. Edward Wiggins. But I'm-"

"Wait a second," Archibald said, interrupting. He remembered hearing that name before. It was the real name of someone who used another made up name.

Archibald knew now.

Archibald quickly pulled out his flashlight and flicked it on. He shone the light on Edward.

**"ALCHEMIST!"**

The Alchemist stood in the rain, his metal arms raised towards Archibald like he was defending himself. The Alchemist looked somewhat different than he did twenty years ago. He looked more tired and worn out. His clothes were dirty, and instead of the suit and cape he use to wear he wear, he wore a black shirt and pants. He still wore a mask and goggles over his face.

"It's...it's you! You were the one who caused all this!" Archibald said angrily, the flashlight trembling in his grasp. "You caused all of the pain and suffering. You killed him! You killed Larryboy! You killed me best friend!"

"I know! I regret it now! I'm sorry!" the Alchemist said nervously

"Twenty years later and sorry still does not fix anything!" Archibald yelled. He felt so angry. Before, he was all strong. He kept his sanity in tact and was friendly to Vicki. But this was the guy who did it all. The one who took Larry away! Archibald hated him. Pure hate. It actually was all his fault. Not Archie's. Not Vicki's. His!

"Here," the Alchemist said, pulling something out of his pocket.

"What is wrong with you?!" Archibald screamed, staring at the object in the Alchemist's hand. It a syringe with black liquid inside it. Poison.

"This is the same syringe used on Larryboy. It has the same poison. I made so more of it after figuring out what was in it. I have been saving it if I ever ran into someone like you," the Alchemist explained sadly. "Take it."

Archibald stared at the Alchemist. "What?!"

"Go ahead. Take your revenge. I won't try to stop you. I deserve this. I regret everything. I killed your best friend." The Alchemist lifted the syringe towards Archibald. "Go ahead," he repeated.

Archibald, still holding the flashlight, grabbed the syringe. As the rain continued to fall, Archibald raised the syringe up into the air. The Alchemist just stood there, accepting his fate, giving up and surrendering. His arms were at his side and he was looking down.

Archibald narrowed his eyes while he kept his angry and determined expression on his face. The syringe, still in his grip, was still hovering in the air, aiming at the Alchemist.

Archibald stared at the Alchemist until the syringe was in perfect line with the him. He had one shot, but he would get him right away. Jt was that easy. They were about a foot away from each other.

"This is for you Larry."

"Go ahead, do it," the Alchemist pleaded. "I don't care anymore."

Archibald breathed heavily as he and the Alchemist stood in the rain, all soaked. Then he pulled the syring back in the air, pushed on the plunger, and thrust it forward. But the syringe almost left his grip when something caught Archibald's eye. "There it is," he gasped in shock. The syringe froze in in the air.

After a minute of standing there in the dark rain, Archibald lowered the syringe. The Alchemist looked up at Archibald, looking surprised.

Archibald held the syringe at his side as he still shone the flashlight at the Alchemist. "I can't do this..."

The Alchemist was silent as he realized Archibald was staring at something behind him. The Alchemist turned around to look and realized what it was.

"I can't...it would only make me become as bad as you were back then..."

Archibald dropped the syringe and held the flashlight as he ran past the Alchemist. Then he stopped and fell to the ground on his knees, splashing in the muddy grass. The flashlight fell to the side and shone a spotlight on what Archibald was looking at. It was a tombstone.

The flashlight illuminated the name on the tombstone.

_LARRYBOY_

Beneath the dates of his birthday and death was one imprinted single sentence.

_"I AM THAT HERO"_

Archibald stared at the tombstone. The Alchemist still stood where he was behind Archibald, watching him in silence as the rain continued to pour in the night.

Archibald shuddered as he hung his head. New tears joined the rain drops on his face.

The flashlight flickered until its batteries gave out. But in the moonlit rainy cememtery, Archibald was still there by Larryboy's side. Larryboy was still there too.

Yet at the same time he was still gone.

* * *

"Larryboy! Larryboy!" Archibald called at him.

Larryboy snapped out of his thoughts and turned around from where he stood in front of the window to see Archibald and Vicki behind him, holding bowls of ice cream. Archibald held one out to Larryboy.

Larryboy smiled and took the bowl. "Thanks Archie," he replied. He, Archibald, and Vicki were at the LarryManor, still celebrating together even though the party that day in the park was over an hour ago.

"There was so much ice cream left over," Archibald said, "We will be stocked for weeks!"

As the three began eating their ice cream, Larryboy went back to when he was imagining what would have happened if he did not survive. Everyone would be miserable. He knew it was important that he was alive. He thought this not because he survived, but because if he died no one else would survive without him. Everything would have changed. Vicki could never live with herself and Archibald would just be alone. He imagined the worst for everyone, but he still knew it would have been bad if he left.

"Larry, I'm still glad you're ok," Vicki said.

"We would have missed you so much," Archibald said.

Larryboy smiled as a warm feeling stirred in his heart.

"I couldn't live without you guys either."

**THE END...BUT NOT A DEAD END**

* * *

**This story was so sad, I know. But hey, at least is was just Larry thinking about it and it didn't really happen. So this story wouldn't exactly be what I call a alternate ending, but it kind a is...**

**If you are crying right now, I'm sorry. I probably would be too if I read this the first time. But Larryboy did not really die so wipe your tears and put on some happy music! That's what I do ;)**

**As for all the memories, they were all from Trust No One and some of Vicki's memories came from my other story The One That Got Away or are just original moments you can't find in my other stories. As for the first memory of when Larryboy became a superhero I don't have a story for that memory. It seems like something that could go into some kind of origin story but I'm not writing any origin stories anytime soon. One reason is because besides that passage about Larryboy meeting Vicki, that's all I got.**

**This was basically Vicki and Archibald's point of views from all the previous events in some other stories. Most of the time I focused on Larryboy thoughts since I was mostly a third person limited narrator but at the same time I guess I did look at some of the other character's thoughts in the other stories. So it was nice to see in Vicki and Archibald's minds for once.**

**But I guess since Larryboy was really thinking to himself in the story about what Vicki and Archibald would be thinking about if he died, it's not exactly their point of views. Yet what Archie and Vicki were thinking about would have been what they were feeling if Larryboy really did die. Apparently, Larry has an active imagination. But maybe that's because I gave him stuff from my imagination.**

**So basically, if Larryboy died, Vicki would go insane with guilt while Archibald would try to move on but in the end he really can't. Bob gets depressed and disappears as Junior grows up to become a criminal but disappears as well. Fireworks become weapons and the _Daily Bumble _gets destroyed. All the other nearby towns get ruined as well because the other superheroes were weak from the fireworks blowing up the S.H.U.S.H., which was what the Alchemist and Mother Pearl wanted back then. The Alchemist lives in regret. Of course, like Larryboy said to himself, this was only the worst that could happen. If you noticed something when you were reading Vicki's pov, you would have seen that the antidote bottle hit the ground and broke. Whereas in Trust No One it hit Vicki and broke, so the antidote landed on her instead of the ground, so when Vicki hugs Larryboy in Trust No One, the antidote gets passed on to him. Its amazing how just one thing can change everything. **

**If you are wondering about the "Edward Wiggins" being the Alchemist, I heard that that was his real name somewhere. I'm not sure if I'm really right about that, but oh well. I tried to look on Google for some proof, but I ended up finding page results leading to Trust No One. That was cool.**

**So basically I've been writing four stories that must be read in a specific order: The One that Got Away-The Visting Hour-Trust No One-Dead End. It's like some kind of series I guess, but the Visiting Hour was only optional. So if you read all those stories, congratulations. If not, then some other parts of this story and the other stories probably did not make any sense to you. Anyway, this is probably the last story that carries on in that timeline. New stories I post would probably take place before any of these stories or in some cases in between. If you get confused, on my profile I have this sort of timeline of all my stories to help sort out the order when they would take place. That being said, I may have new stories where Larryboy and Vicki interact but aren't dating yet. Actually, I don't really have a lot of stories that involve Vicki, but it just seems that way because I posted all the ones with Vicki recently.**

**Well, if you liked this story, reviews would be great. Also, check out my profile, which is where I post updates, and my other Larryboy stories if you are interested. I promise they aren't as sad and heartbreaking as this.**

**BYE!**


End file.
